


Well Done, Miss Evans

by lilypetal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Professor!James, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypetal/pseuds/lilypetal
Summary: Smutty professor AU, need I say more?





	Well Done, Miss Evans

“Alright, class, settle down.” 

 

Lily sat up in her chair, pulling out a piece of parchment and her quill. She looked up at their professor, their unbelievably sexy and handsome and rugged seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, writing on the chalkboard at the front of the room. 

 

He had his back facing them, and she could see the muscles of his shoulders and arms press against the white fabric of his shirt. She traced the outline of his bicep with her eyes, watching it move as he wrote notes on the board. 

 

He turned around and she quickly dropped her gaze. James noticed this, but continued on. “Today we’re talking about Animagi. Can anyone tell me what an Animagus is?” 

 

Lily’s hand shot up and he nodded at her, indicating for her to answer. “An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph themselves into an animal at will.” 

 

He smiled at her. “Well done, Miss Evans.” 

 

She could melt right then. The way he said Miss Evans made her mad. She watched him move back to the board, watching his long legs bend and straighten. “If you all will take out your textbooks and turn to page 172, you can read the short passage on Animagi, then we will have a discussion about whether or not you all think they should be registered.” 

 

Everyone pulled out their books and started in on the reading. Lily reluctantly tore her eyes from her professor and looked down at the passage in front of her. 

 

At the front of the room James leaned against his desk, watching Lily. She crossed her legs, causing her skirt to ride up on one side and expose more of her thigh. James took a deep breath and forced himself to look away. 

 

It was unreasonably unfair that one of his students was that gorgeous. He snuck another peek at her and saw that she was biting her lip, causing it to flush pink. It became wet with her saliva as she mouthed some of the words to herself. 

 

Her lips moved to form the letters and James thought he might lose it right then and there. He could just imagine her lips wrapping around his-

 

_ No. You’re in the middle of a class for Merlin’s sake. Pull yourself together. _ Lily looked up at him and they made eye contact. 

 

He nodded at her and she smiled back, her big green eyes staring at him through several strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. 

 

She looked up at him and saw that a blush had creeped up his face. Could that be-

 

_ No. He’s a professor. He doesn’t care about silly little school girls. _

 

“Everyone finished?” He asked. He looked around the room, “So who thinks that Animagi should be registered?” 

 

One of the Ravenclaws raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Johnson?” 

 

“I think that they should be registered. What if an Animagus commits a crime, and then is trying to hide out in their animal form. If they’re on the registry, then they could be found.” She stated. 

 

“Interesting thought. How do you think the requirement should be enforced?” He asked. 

 

She frowned. “Well I’m not sure, but I would think that there would be some way to.” 

 

Lily raised her hand. “Yes, Miss Evans?” 

 

“That’s the thing, you can’t enforce it. Without severely invading people’s privacy, the Ministry has absolutely no way of controlling who becomes an Animagus.” 

 

“If there was a way to enforce it, would you want the Ministry to require registration?” 

 

Lily thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think so.” James smiled. “It’s a privacy issue. What if the Ministry was infiltrated? Then they would have a list of everyone’s possible disguises.” She paused for a moment. “And also, it could be useful for people fighting in the war to not be known. If your Animagus was a, a fly, for example. You could hide out and gather information.” 

 

“Excellent point, 5 points to Gryffindor,” James said back. Lily beamed up at him. 

 

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. “Miss Evans could you hang back for a second?” James asked as everyone else filed out. 

 

Her heart started beating rapidly. “Of course, Professor.” 

 

He loved the way she said professor. 

 

She walked up to his desk, which he was leaned against and stood in front of him. “Yes?” 

 

“I just, um,” he realized he didn’t actually have a reason for her to stay, “I just thought that, um, if you would like to learn more about Animagi, I have some supplementary reading.” he took a shot, “In my office.” 

 

Merlin he was an idiot. 

 

Lily nodded vigorously. “I would love to learn more about it.” Her eyes flitted to his arms. The way he had crossed them in front of his chest made his muscles taut against his shirt. She wished his shirt wasn’t there. 

 

James nodded and stood up, turning towards his office. They ascended the short staircase and he opened the door. 

 

Lily almost forgot why she was there. His office was filled with all kinds of knick knacks and interesting things, books and creatures in cages, rolls of parchment with long paragraphs of writing on them. She suddenly realized how nervous she was. “I um, I like your office.” 

 

He laughed. “Slightly better than a broom cupboard, so I can’t complain too much.” He turned to his bookshelf and pulled out a small book on Animagi. When he turned around, Lily was sitting on the corner of his desk. 

 

His eyes traced her legs down to where her stockings began at her knees. Her skirt had ridden up so much that any further and he would have been able to see what color her knickers were. He gulped. “So um, here’s the, here’s the book, on um, on Animagi.” He handed it to her, not daring to move any closer. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” She leaned forward and gave James a perfect view down her shirt. He could see the curves of her breasts and the top of her lacy bra. 

 

He nodded, trying to think of anything besides all of the things he wanted to do to her right now. He stopped, though. She had agreed to come up here. She was sitting on his desk, she was seemingly putting herself on display for him. 

 

Did she want him as much as he wanted her? 

 

He looked at her again and she bit her lip, looking him up and down. 

 

He took that as a yes. In one step he was close enough to smell her perfume. He put his hand on her face, cautiously leaning in. 

 

_ Caution be damned _ , Lily thought. She grabbed his tie and pulled his mouth down to hers. She uncrossed her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling his hips flush with hers. She could already feel the bulge in his pants growing against her thigh. She rocked against him, pressing herself into him. 

 

He pulled his lips away. “Evans, we shouldn’t, it’s inappropriate-” 

 

“That’s what makes it fun,” she whispered, nibbling his ear. She moved her mouth down his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses. He closed his eyes and leaned back. 

 

“Merlin,” he gasped. She hummed against his skin, tickling it. He brought his head back and grabbed her hair. He pulled her head away from his neck and looked at her. Her lips were parted and wet, red already. He lowered his mouth onto hers again. 

 

He removed his hand from her hand and slid both up her thighs and under her skirt, causing her to shiver. He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him on the edge of the desk. He slid his hands back out and grabbed the backs of her knees, pulling them so they were gripping his sides, giving him direct access to  her. 

 

Her skirt fell back, revealing her lacy knickers. He looked at them for a moment and laughed. They matched her bra. “Were you planning on this Evans, or did you just feel like dressing up today?” 

 

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” She asked, undoing the buttons of her shirt. He watched her reveal the bra he had just mentioned, as well as the gorgeous breasts inside. “Do you want to know what I dream about, Professor?” 

 

James gulped. “Yes.” 

 

She smiled and pulled her shirt off, unclasping her bra once she was free of her button up. She slid it slowly down and over her arms. He took it from her and tossed it back on the desk. She reached up and started playing with her nipples, flicking and pinching them until they were bright red and standing up. “I dream about you fucking me.” He nodded. “I’ve gotten off to the thought of you so many times. I’ve dreamt about you taking me on this desk since the first day.” She guided his hand to her breast and he cupped it. “Every time I’m class I can’t focus because I’m just imagining you carrying me up to your office and bending me over this desk.” He stooped over and took her breast in his mouth, causing her to gasp and lean back. “I’m so wet in every class.” 

 

James moved his hand from her chest and in between her legs to find that she wasn’t lying. She was already wet and he could feel it through her underwear. He moved his fingers and she clenched her legs harder against him. He moaned quietly as she grinded against him. He kept his fingers between them, moving them against her. She whimpered and leaned forward, burying her face on his chest to keeps her moans quiet. He moved his other hand behind her back and gripped her, pushing her and helping her move with his fingers. 

 

He pulled back and she whined. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Hold on love.” She could melt from the way he said love. He went behind his desk and moved everything to the ground haphazardly. He returned to Lily and picked her up, bringing her to sit fully on his desk. She gasped and he made sure that she rubbed against him as he moved. 

 

When he set her down her hands flew to his shirt and began clumsily working on the buttons. After a couple of moments he was free and he pulled back behind him, dropping it on the floor. Lily raked her fingers along his taut chest, feeling him shudder. She looked up at him. The way her eyes flashed made him moan. She reached down and unbuckled his trousers, pushing them down and returning her legs to his waist. He stepped out of them and stood before her in nothing but his boxers. She giggled and he began kissing her again. “Are you laughing at me, Evans?” He whispered against her mouth. 

 

She shook her head. “No, sir.” 

 

“Good. Don’t make me give you detention, young lady,” he purred into her ear. She moaned as he breathed against her skin. She snaked her hands into his hair and pulled him back to her mouth. He moved his hands down and gripped her hips. His thumbs pressed into the soft area next to her bone and she gasped. He moved one of his hands down and resumed his motions. 

 

She had had enough. She reached out and pushed his boxers down, freeing his erection. She grabbed it and began lightly stroking. He stopped, closed his eyes and muttered a few curses Lily never thought she would hear her professor say. “Do you want to fuck me, Professor?” She asked quietly. 

 

“Language, Miss Evans,” he said, grinning at her. He lifted her up slightly and pulled down her panties. He pressed his forehead against hers and slowly pushed into her. She gasped, which turned into a moan. He moved slowly, watching her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open. Her neck was flushed, contrasting against her red hair. He continued to move in and out of her. 

 

Lily’s eyes snapped open and she gripped his shoulders. “Faster,” she demanded. James was more than happy to comply. He began moving faster and she rocked against him. He helped her by holding onto her hips and moving them in time with his thrusts. The desk was shaking, and he was sure they were making a racket. Luckily everyone was down at lunch. 

 

Lily held onto his shoulder with one hand and gripped the desk with her other. She closed her eyes tight, relishing in the sensation. She moaned loudly accidentally and James immediately reached up to cover her mouth. “Quiet,” he ordered. She looked into his eyes. She loved the way he bossed her around. He stared at her, her cheeks flushed, her eyes blazing into him. He was close. He forced himself to look away. He brought his hand off of her mouth and reached down to rub her clitoris as he thrusted into her. 

 

She shuddered and clenched her legs around him, shaking. “Oh, my god, oh James!” she whimpered, fighting to keep quiet. That was all he needed to let himself go. He came, panting hard. They both were silent for a moment, breathing heavily, sweating. He leaned forward and buried his face into her neck. She giggled and he could feel the vibration in her throat. 

 

He moved back, took a deep breath, and looked her over one more time. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead. 

 

He managed to find their clothes and put his office back to a somewhat respectable state. Lily gathered her bag, tucking the Animagus book into it. She was about to leave when James spoke up. “Uh Miss Evans?” 

 

She smiled sweetly. “Yes,  _ professor _ ?” He smirked. She was going to get him hard all over. 

 

“I think you deserve a detention,” he looked at her through his square spectacles, “Tuesday night?” 

 

She nodded. “Of course, sir. I’ve been a bad girl,” she said, teasingly. She left, shutting the door behind her. 

 

He sat down in his chair, rubbing his temples. He was either the luckiest or the dumbest man on Earth. 


End file.
